Saving Private Ryaaf
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Find the three missing NPC's. *You start at (I-7). * Each of the 5 rooms marked in blue on the map contains: ** A hunched-over figure that is either one of the 3 NPCs that you need to rescue or a Fomor. (The hunched over figures do not show names, wear black cloaks and are somewhat hard to see) ** 3 Cursed Chigoes. * True seeing Fomors wandering in the tunnels, but are completely avoidable. **The roaming fomors move according to which rooms are the NPCs. If a fomor is in the way of North room, likely the NPC is in Center and vice-versa. ** It is easy to have one person run by a fomor and kite until hate is lost. Just make sure you do not run into another fomor or a dead end and the fomor will never catch you. If you are in melee range before you try to run away, you will not be able to outrun them. ***A WHM with no +movement gear can lose aggro on all types of fomor just by running. I have personally had 4 chasing me at once as WHM/BLM and lost aggro successfully. ***A SMN or /SMN can use a pet to attack any fomor in the way and run away. ***Bind or Gravity assisted kiting works well. ****Note: a 75 MNK ran for 5 mins and did not lose aggro or gain any ground on the fomor. ****The June 2008 update has possibly nerfed this assault somehow, as we did not encounter a single fomor on a successful run. (Needs confirmation) *Enter one of the five rooms and approach the hunched-over figure. It will turn into a fomor or an NPC. **If you mistakenly pick a fomor instead of a NPC you can outrun them just as the other fomor. ***Be careful when they deaggro; a fake NPC does not run back but instead hunches-over once again and slides back to its room on its knees. They can be very hard to see depending on the lighting in the area and your monitor/TV. *You will need to deal with the chigoes in the room. Note that they can move close enough to the entrance to agro those just beyond the door. **A popular strategy for this is to have a SAM or /SAM capable of using a magical AoE weapon skill (Cyclone or Earth Crusher only). Since a magical AoE weapon skill is guaranteed to hit all chigoes in range, it will kill them instantly. Using a SAM or /SAM frees you from meleeing for TP. Be sure to confirm that the SAM or /SAM has an appropriate main/support job and skill level to use these weapon skills before entering! ***Other AoE weaponskills (Circle Blade, Spinning Attack, etc) can be used for this purpose, however there is a chance for a non-magical weaponskill to miss. **A PUP's automaton can one shot chigoes by using flash or provoke on the mob. *** Be careful on this. The June 2008 Update nerfed the automaton solo of this assault. **Abilities such as Shield Bash, being offensive, works well here. But be careful that Barrage (RNG) or Elemental Shots (COR) for examples, doesn't work. **Occasionally the chigoe can be carefully avoided without agro. This rare positioning should should not be relied upon, however. * There are exactly 5 possible patterns of NPC positions. If you visit the North and West, or East and Center rooms first you are guaranteed to encounter no more than one fake prisoner. * Additionally, the direction in which the hunched-over figures are facing in each room is different; depending on whether they are NPCs or Fomors. **The only exception to this is the East room, in which both NPC and Fomor will face Eastwards regardless. Be sure to confirm the NPCs facing before approaching! **Check either North or Center hunched-over figures first. DON'T check East first! *When you have found all three NPCs the Rune of Release appears at (I-7). Strategy See Strategies. Notes *Elemental Seal + Sleepga on the Experimental Undead does not last very long. However the chigoes are easily slept by a RDM/BLM using NQ Dark Staff or BRD's Lullaby. *Cursed Chigoes have very high evasion, which makes scoring critical hits and building TP difficult. *Cursed Chigoes also have large amounts of HP, which renders BLM -ga spell useless. -ga3 hit for around 500 on each, but only took away roughly 20% of their HP *Experimental Undead Agro to Job abilities. Confirmed to agro Meditate, Elemental Seal, Puppet Master Maneuver's, Activate, and Trick Attack. *Any job with +Movement speed via armor can solo one or two rooms depending on the situation. As a 75 Nin/Rng, I was able to run into the room past the chigoes, speak with the NPC, and run right back out and lose hate all with my AF boots being active. **Cursed Chigoes have an Additional effect: Curse on their attacks, which can negate +Movement speed armor. Map